Slenderman Short
by Rosalie Cullen 1
Summary: Anne's sister was kidnapped and murdered by a mysterious man. She notices someone following her around. What does he want?


**A/N: HELLO! This short short story was originally written for my english class, but my dad said it was pretty good and creepy, so I decided to put it here! YAY! If you've read my other Slenderman story, it's pretty much the shortened version of that (even though I'm still working on the other one, endings will be different.) Enjoy!**

**Missing Girl's Body Found**

"At 3:30 a.m. on March 6th, 2010, police discovered the body of nine year-old Casey Smith. Casey has been missing since February 25th, 2010. Her body was found hanging in a tree near her house. Police are still looking for the killer."

I couldn't read anymore. My little sister was dead, and it was my fault. She had been saying that she was being followed by a tall man, but I never believed her. I told her she was crazy and that she should just ignore him and not tell anyone else. Being the obedient sister that she was, she listened to me. Now she's gone, and it's all because I didn't want people to call my sister weird or crazy.

My dad came downstairs silently and poured himself a cup of coffee. No one has really talked since Casey left. It's almost like she's going to stroll through the door and everyone would be happy again. If only she would… My mother has barely left her room and when she talks she mostly just says things like, "Why did you take my baby girl?"

Eight o'clock drew closer and I had to leave for my soccer game. The game was boring since I was the goalie and the other team wasn't very good. All I did was stand around and think about the man who followed Casey. She said the weirdest things about him. Apparently he was tall enough to see into her second floor bedroom. He had tentacles that came out of his back, wore a suit and tie, and he also had no face. Another thing she had told me about him was that when he was around he would talk to her, but no one else could hear him. She said that when he talked to her she'd be scared at first and then feel safe.

My mind switched from the man back to the game where the other team seemed to be getting closer, but one of my teammates stole the ball. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. At first it looked like a tall tree, but when I turned to look at it better it looked exactly like the man Casey described. He was standing there just staring at me, or what would be staring if he had eyes. Has he made me his next victim?

Soon, but not soon enough, the game was over. The man was standing in the same spot for the rest of the game. He never moved at all. Even when we left he was still there. No one else saw him and when I had asked my friend, Lexi, she had no idea what I was talking about. I had hoped that I would never see that strange man again.

My mom somehow knew that something was wrong on the way home, but I convinced her that it was nothing. Dad also noticed that I was a bit jumpy when I almost screamed as we turned a corner where I thought I saw him again. Seeing him twice in one day really worried me since Casey had said she only saw him once a day, but after a while it became more frequent and then she was gone. After a while I'd calmed down, but my fears reached a new height as I saw him near a tall tree as we were pulling into the driveway. I tried to hide my fear as I was handed the keys to the house and ran inside. While my parents made their lunches I shut myself in my room, where I felt like no one could get me.

"Wouldn't you like to see your sister?" a voice said to me once I shut the door.

"Who are you?" I asked it. "What do you want?"

"I'm known as many things, but mostly Slenderman," he said. "I just want to see you play with your sister."

I stood beside my bed, thinking about what I should do. Suddenly, I heard the sound of Casey calling to me.

"Come play with me, Annie!" she said happily. "I miss you and I'm lonely!"

"C-Casey?" I stuttered. "Where are you?"

"Outside," she replied. "Come outside and play!"

I peered out my window to see my little sister holding "Slenderman's" hand and waving for me to come out. All I'd wanted for the past months is to see Casey and hug her again. Now she's waiting for me outside. Without me doing anything, I was outside in the back yard. Casey ran towards me and jumped into my open arms. It felt great to have my sister come back to me. Slenderman slowly followed and eventually walked out of my sight and mind. Casey was with me and that was all that mattered.

"Annie! I've missed you so much!" she yelled. "And now we can play for forever and ever!"

She started to giggle and her voice became distorted.

"What?" I asked. "Casey, what's going on?"

I set her down and looked at her now twisted face. A bony hand rested on my shoulder and a small scream escaped my mouth.

"You should have more common sense, Anne," Slenderman said. "You really should have not come out, because now you're never going back in."

My eyes grew wide as my sister and Slenderman laughed evilly. A tentacle wrapped around my mouth, stifling my cry for help as I was dragged off into the woods.

**Missing Body Found**

Anne Smith's body was found this morning at nine o'clock. Anne had been missing for almost a month. Her sister, Casey Smith, had been found dead the morning that Anne went missing, which made her parents, John and Natalie Smith, think that she had just run away. When she didn't return the next day, they called the police and the investigation had begun.

**A/N: Yes it's short, but it took up three or four pages on the Word document. ANYWAY... please review!**


End file.
